Malya
Mayla is the main protagonist of Sunset Maiden, a woman with mysterious powers and abilities who is set on exploring the ruins of her birth place, the mysterious Palacio se Sol. Appearance Malya's typical appearance is that of a young dark-skinned woman with long white hair; the hair color is seemingly natural and stress-induced, rather than being dyed. Her body is covered in strange pale yellow markings that have a strange texture and seem to be embedded in her skin, as well as a ring of yellow gems embedded into her neck. Underneath her clothing, a similar yellow crystal can be found covering large portions of her chest, localized around where her heart would typically be; a small metal valve and hole are linked to the bloodstream in this location. Malya's typical wardrobe consists of a torso wrap, detached sleeve, and top made from black fabric decorated with star map designs, as well as silver jewelry, grey woven shoes, and a yellow feather-like earring. Her right arm is typically covered in wrappings for use in climbing. Personality Malya is an extremely no-nonsense character with an extreme level of determination and self-preservation behind every action she takes. Having effectively raised herself through her adult years, she's very hardened and cynical in comparison to othercharacters created by Pyro Enterprises. Considering herself a survivalist, she is willing to sacrifice anything she can in order to achieve her goals. Though she's ultimately a good-hearted person, this often leads her to be seen as a lone wolf. She has a tendency to overly focus on things she desires, typically leading to a single-minded quest or rampage until she gets what she seeks. Typically, her motives are either defeat of someone she has deemed an enemy or threat or righting something she sees as a wrong, and so while her actions are normally seen as morally just, especially to her, her fierceness and determination towards fixing the issues can be seen as over-the-top and violent. In contrast to her more loner tendencies and offputting behavior, Malya actively craves friendship and affection, feeling a strong absence of it from her life and early childhood. She is rare to approach forming friendships on her own due to them typically not working out, simply due to her own errant behavior. Malya typically keeps her emotions restrained, but can be prone to violent outbursts of anger or sadness if pushed too far. The one exception to this rule seems to be towards her companion Wisp, who she shows active contempt for in many cases. Abilities Malya's body enhancements effectively make her a unique form of energy battery, as her markings and the gems across her body exude a form of radiation referred to as Sunset Prominence, or SP. Like natural SP as well as the crystalized form, Synergium Z, this is the energy of creation itself, created from the death of celestial lifeforms like fairies as well as creating most of the known Pyroverse. She is unable to weaponize the SP radiation on its own, but via Wisp's assistance and injection of created blood, she is able to convert her own blood into SP in a process that seems to enhance her basic skills. Her SP radiation also allows her to activate technology created by Palacio de Sol's scientists; the artifacts are utterly useless as long as she is not holding them, enabling her to utilize them as weapons and gain access to their unique skills. Due to the constant expenditure of blood by her body to manufacture the SP radiation naturally, Malya requires Wisp at all times, as the organism is designed specifically to create blood for her and reoxygenate her system with fresh blood. Due to her genetic and physical enhancements, as well as her symbiotic relationship with Wisp, Malya cannot actually die through natural means or otherwise. Wisp exists to consistently revive her with both a burst of SP energy and the blood it creates, injecting them into the valve on her chest to revive her upon death. It is implied the process is painful, and if Wisp is destroyed, she will ultimately die due to her modifications expending all her blood to create SP. Appearances Sunset Maiden Malya is the primary protagonist of her debut game, adventuring into the ruins of Palacio de Sol to learn the secrets behind her childhood home. Gallery Malya.png|Mayla's original design. WestMalya.png|Art by . Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Pyro's Characters